


New  Shampoo

by sassy_pelican



Series: Steve Rogers One-Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: "Did you get new shampoo? I like it."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Steve Rogers One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149926
Kudos: 25





	New  Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of language and allusions to sexy times.

"C'mon [Y/N]! I know you have more fight in you than that!" Sam yells, his training exercises giving me a full beating.

"Fuck off!" You yell back, still pummeling the punching bag, or trying to. At this point, three hours in and on an empty stomach, your arms feel far too much like jelly.

"Your boyfriend would be ashamed of you! How dare you kiss him with that mouth!" Sam responds from across the training gym. You smile, despite the fact that you are beginning to lose feeling in your arms.

"I do a lot more than kiss him." You mumble to yourself, every fiber of your being hoping Sam didn't hear. After what seems like ages, but in reality, is most likely only a few minutes, you tap out. Halting the swinging bag with your hands, you walk to the corner where you deposited your bag before heading to your room.

A shower. A really long and hot shower. That sounds too good to be true. Especially if Steve is around. That man, although a gentlemen on the surface, has a libido akin to a dog in heat. He is insatiable. Mind still thinking back on the last long shower you tried to take alone, tried being the key word, you hurry to your bathroom and lock the door.

You love Steve, without question. But, if he sees you naked, it is almost certain to lead to sex. The only exception would be if you were hurt. Then he might just baby you to the point of suffocation. You smile to yourself and roll your eyes as you strip out of your soaked workout clothes, turning the shower on.

Once warm enough, you get in, letting the harsh spray beat at your sore back. You almost moan. Sam might not have the same endurance as Steve, but he will go even harder at training. You know he means well, but it gets exhausting at the very least. Reaching for your new shampoo, one you hope won't start to smell weird after your hair is dry and lather it into your dirty hair.

Clean and dry, you step into your lounge clothes, not planning on going anywhere, and you don't have anyone to impress. Steve has seen you in far worse than what you have on. You smile and take a cautionary sniff of your hair. Not bad. You think. Definitely not nearly as bad as your previous one.

Stepping into the kitchen, hoping to find something decent to eat, you spot Steve already at the task. "Find anything good?" You ask him, crossing your fingers.

"No. There is never any good food in this place. We all go to the store, so why?" He complains still not looking up from his digging through the fridge.

"What do you have. Hopefully I can make something."

"We have ..." He pauses, assessing, "kale, jelly, milk, orange juice, beer, cheese, pickles, blueberries, grapes, and sour cream." Steve finishes, standing.

You nod. "Yeah I can't really make anything with that." You mumble. Well you could, but you wanted something that would take less than five minutes.

"Did you shower?" Steve asks, just not noticing your damp hair.

"Yeah, why? I had training this morning. I was dirty."

"You should have invited me." He says, words muffled by your hair.

You turn around, winding your arms around his waist. "I wanted to actually shower this time Steve. We both know what happens when you join me."

"But it's so fun." He complains. "Did you get new shampoo? I like it." He adds.

"Yeah. The other was horrible. After my hair started drying it started to smell different." You explain, even though you doubt he really cares one way or the other.

"Well, I have training this afternoon and I would love it if you would join me in my shower, [Y/N]." Steve says, pulling you tighter into him.

You roll your eyes. "Yes dear." You quip. He smiles down at you, kissing your forehead.

"Please." He groans.

"Fine." You concede,although it isn't exactly like the prospect of showering with Steve is all that unappealing, you just like to make him suffer a bit. He knows it too.


End file.
